Wait For You
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: 3 1/2 months after 'LOCKDOWN' Dr. Cameron comes back i think you can see where this is going...Read and review! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****anything**** :(**

**Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****decided ****to ****try ****something ****new**** :)**

**Chapter**** 1**

Allison walked into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, it's been 3 1/2 months since she was last here during the lockdown. She went up the stairs and walked straight into the office. There sat Foreman, Thirteen, Taulb, and Chase.

"Allison?" Chase said shocked.

"We need to talk..." she said hoping he would agree but she was wrong.

"I'm busy now!" He said looking back at his papers in front of him.

"Really Robert!" Allison said yelling then House decided to intervene.

"Oh come on Chase obviously your blind looking at her. She's emotional, definitely gaining weight, her breast are large and judging by the bump on her stomach she's pregnant unless you can come up with anything and your most likely the father." He finished Allison stared at House, Robert looked at Allison. She ran out of the room.

"House your an ASS!" Chase yelled following Cameron outside. In the back ground he heard House yelling "Just doing my job" Rob found Allison sitting on the bench outside of the office crying, he sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Allie?" he said she looked up he usually said that when he was worried about her. "Is it true?" she nodded her head.

"Oh..." He said there was a small pause between them.

"You don't need to help me, I already know you hate me." Rob looked at Allison in the eyes and held her hand.

"NO Allison i will hel, i don't hate you i can never hate you. Maybe i was mad but so what sure we are divorced now but i am not going to leave this baby...or you again"

"But why?" she asked not sure what his response would be.

"Because i love you"

**Hey ****wanted ****to ****write ****for ****a ****different ****show and couple****. ****Should I ****add****?**

**Lauren**** :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**4 months later- Sorry for skipping so much but this story isn't gonna be really long anyways :)**

Allison moved back in with Robert they decided that if they wanted to make this work they would have to find a way to be together but isn't that what everyone wanted. Everyone did want it except for House! Allison sat down next too Robert, they waited for the doctor too call there name.

"Allison Cameron the doctors ready too see you." Allison slowly got up and walked with Robert following where the nurse went.

THey waited a few minutes and the doctor came in.

"Hello Allison how are you doing?"

"I am tired my feet hurt and i just want this baby too be out."

"You guys still want to be surprised right?"

"Well..." Robert said and Allison gave him a glare that said don't you dare.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

The doctor ran some test and did an ultrasound then left. Allison wiped her stomach off then pulled her shirt back down over her big bump.

"Why don't you want to know what our baby is?" Robert asked Allison.

"Because i know that you want a boy and what if it isn't a boy."

"If it's not a boy i will love her no matter what."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked worried.

"Yes but i am sure it's a boy," He said with a smirk. The doctor came back in and handed us the photo of the ultrasound.

"Doc i think we want to know." Robert said and held my hand.

"You sure?" Allison looked at Rob and they both nodded their head. "Great you guys are having a girl."

"Really?" Allison said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes" The doctor left again Allison looked at Robert and he smiled then kissed her.

"Let's go and tell the rest."

"Really you want too?"

"Why not we just won't tell them the name."

"Okay."

"I love you soo much Allison"

"I love you too Robert." Allison

**A/N Short Chapter i know i am planning too have another 3 chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allison and Robert walked back up to the conference room which they already texting everyone saying too meet their. The team sat around the table and House sat there trying to balance a bottle on his forehead before having it fall and leaving it there.

"Good Afternoon wonderful team." Robert said entering the Conference room. House sat up and everyone had smiles on their face.

"What's this meeting for i was in the middle of something very important." House said being his usual self but they just ignored him.

"How is the baby?" Thirteen asked.

"Well she is very healthy and everything is going as planned." Allison said with a smile on her face.

"Foreman you owe me!" Taub shouted. Robert and Allison looked at Foreman.

"You bet on our baby?" Allison asked a little upset.

"Wilson thought it was a boy too." Foreman said. Thirteen shot up and gave Allison and Robert a hug. "Congrats i am so going to spoil this little girl."

"Congrats you too i must be getting back to work." Cuddy said then left. Allison looked at House who still didn't say anything.

"House?" Allison asked.

"What?" he said ignoring the fact that he was happy but didn't want too say it being stubborn.

"Aren't you happy for me?" She asked kinda hurt from him not saying congrats or anything.

"Well yea congrats it's a girl Chase you got your hands full with Cameron and a girl have fun your going to need it, Oh and if you ever need to go for drinks just call." House said getting up from his seat and leaving into his office. Robert looked at Cameron and held her hand tight.

"Just ignore House he's being his stubborn self you too are having a girl this is great!" Wilson said Allison sat down and smiled. "A little girl"

"So how much did you bet on my child?" Rob asked.

"Well Foreman said if it was a boy I would have to pay 5 bucks. Wilson did the same. Only because i said it was a girl and they said it was a boy" Taub said

"Ha well it's a girl and i am very happy." Rob said holding Allison close to him.

"You guys are perfect for eachother." Wilson said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allison layed in bed she was heavily pregnant and her due date was just around the corner, but her doctors told her that she could have the baby any day. Things have been crazy throughout the months. Cuddy and Wilson got married and Wilson is helping her raise Rachel. While House learned that he should stop trying to ruin the relationships around him before he doesn't have anyone else that cares for him. Allison and Robert finally moved to a small house about 10 minutes away from the hospital which was perfect for Robert going home during his lunch breaks to check on Allison. She got bored really easily so she decided to get up and do something which she probably shouldn't but she wanted too.

It was around 10 am when Allison walked in to PPTH looking for Robert, but before she could she was stopped by Thirteen.

"What are you doing here Allison should you be resting with her coming really soon?"

"I came to find my husband i need to talk to him." She said out of breathe.

"Sit down..." Cameron walked with Thirteen to the closest bench. Then Cameron squinted in pain. "Your in labor aren't you?" Thirteen said worried about her friend.

"Yes! Jeez where is Robert!" Allison said almost yelling.

"I will take you too the maternity ward and then we will call him." She said trying to help her friend.

"No I want ROBERT!" Allison said as another contraction shook her body.

"how long have you been in labor for?" Thirteen asked as she helped Allison towards the maternity ward.

"ummmm...since like last night but i didn't think it was anything and then Rob got home late and..." she stopped and leaned up against a wall. Thirteen pulled out her phone and called Robert. She told him to meet them in the maternity ward and everything would be okay.

10 minutes later they all met in the maternity ward and Allison was settled in a room getting tests and waiting for the doctor to come in. Now the contractions were closer together and she knew that it was almost time.

"Why didn't you tell me last night you were having contractions." Robert said pacing up and down the room while Allison laid there in pain having another contraction hit.

"I didn't know i was in labor i just thought..." just then the doctor walked in.

"Alright by the looks of what the nurses told me it's time." He said Allison looked at Robert who walked over to her and held her hand. This was it they were going to have a baby.

Robert walked out of the delivery room where everyone was waiting patiently.

"So how is she?"

"They are both healthy and doing well. Allison is resting and the baby is sleeping, I am sure they will be up once i get back in there i would like you all to come in soon." Robert looked around.."Where is House?" he asked

"Here!" he said coming down the hallway with a coffee in hand, then gave it to Rob.

"What's this for?" He asked confused.

"Well lets see your going to need the coffee for the rest of your life might as well get you one on me now."

"I mean why are you being nice?"

"Because your making Cameron Happy now go be with her and your daughter."

"Come on guys i know she wants too see you guys." Rob said and everyone followed him. Allison sat there with the baby cradled in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked sitting down in the chair next to Allison.

"Great now sore but still great happy."

"She's adorable Allison." Thirteen said Foreman had his arm wrapped around her. Wilson stood by Cuddy, Taulb just stood there awkwardly next to them. House stood next to Robert.

"What is her name?" Foreman asked.

"Everyone meet Jessica Cameron Rylie Chase." the room went silent but everyone smiled.

"She's perfect." Robert said kissing his daughters forehead "I want you guys to be around for this so Allison will you marry me again?" he said bending down on one knee." She smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Of course i will." he slid the ring on her finger.

"Can i hold her?" Thirteen asked a little worried.

"Yes it's okay." Thirteen took Jessica from Allison's arms and cradled her.

"Allison and i were wondering Thirteen would you like to be the godmother?" he asked hoping she'd accept which she did.

"I'd be honored too i am going to spoil this girl so much you guys are going to hate me." They laughed. "Who's going to be her godfather?" Thirteen asked.

"Well...House will you be okay with that?"

"You really want me to be in the kids life?"

"Yes Allison and i talked about it and it makes her happy."

"Sure but any trouble that she gets in you can't blame me." he said with a smirk looking at the baby that was now back in Allisons arms.

A/N- Okay so i am going to add one last chapter and i am sure i will write a sequel :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter in this story**

**Can't believe monday is the series finale of house :(**

**Chapter 5**

Robert stood in the bedroom holding his 3 month old daughter Jessica. Allison stood by the door watching her now husband 'Again'.

"Princess Mommy and Daddy love you very much and we won't let anyone hurt you. The people you see alot which you really can't remember now well that's your family and they love you very much too. Uncle Eric and Uncle James can be weird at times, but that's okay so can your Uncle Chris (Taub) and your aunt Lisa. Weird of all but only because she cares and loves you is Aunt Remy but we call her Thirteen you will understand when you are later on. We all love you so much even your Crazy uncle Greg who everyone calls house i am sure you later on will be too. I will always protect you princess i love you." Robert said kissing her forehead, laying her down in her crib, he looked up and there was Allison.

"How much did you here?"

"alot but i love you" she said he pulled her into a hug they looked at their beautiful daughter.

"She's perfect." Allison said Rob held her in a tight hug.

"Just like her mother" They shut the light off and walked to their bedroom, and laid down.

"How did i get so lucky?" Robert said.

"You just did." Cameron snuggled closer into Robert's chest.

"Gotta love Lockdowns" he said kissing his wife before drifting off to a deep sleep.

**Alright well thats the final chapter of this story sequel maybe i am unsure hope you enjoyed it!:) Also sorry its super short**


End file.
